Transcripts/The Last Crusade
Skeedaddle: panting Cutie Mark Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders! : Scootaloo: We're at my house! : opens : Skeedaddle: I got my cutie mark! : Sweetie Belle: You did? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: That's great, Skeedaddle! : Scootaloo: Yeah! What's it for? : Skeedaddle: Knot-tying! And I never would've gotten it without all of you! : Apple Bloom: Did we suggest knot-tying? : Skeedaddle: Sweetie Belle First, I tried sailing, like you said. Scootaloo Next, I tried fishing, like you''said. Apple Bloom Then, I tried rowing, like ''you said. But my oar broke. So I used my fishing line to tie it back together, and I got my cutie mark! squeals I can't wait to tell everypony! : zip! : closes : Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer : Aunt Holiday: Oh, how exciting. You three truly have a gift for helping ponies. : Scootaloo: Aw, thanks, Aunt Holiday. But I'm not sure we can take credit for this one. : Aunt Holiday: Of course you can. You encouraged that colt to try new things. And because you all believed in him, he succeeded. : Auntie Lofty: I could use that kind of help. Huh. : Scootaloo: laughs Come on, Auntie Lofty. You already have your cutie mark. : Auntie Lofty: Lot of good it does me. I can't decide what theme to give this quilt. Ah, I've run out of inspiration. : Apple Bloom: How about apples? Puppies? Kites! : Sweetie Belle: Or cotton candy! Or ballet! : Scootaloo: What about a Wonderbolt quilt? : Auntie Lofty: laughs See? Leave it to you three to come up with more ideas than I've had in a year! Now, that's talent. : clock : Aunt Holiday: Goodness. We'd better get going, or we'll miss our train home. I left you plenty of healthy food for the weekend. : Auntie Lofty: And I'' left you cookies. chuckles : '''Cutie Mark Crusaders': gasp : Aunt Holiday: The Cakes will stay with you tonight. Then Rarity, and Rainbow Dash after that. Remember, we're just a few stops from Ponyville if you need us. : Auntie Lofty: She knows, Holiday. See you next week, slugger. : Scootaloo: Bye, Aunt Holiday! Bye, Auntie Lofty! : closes : Sweetie Belle: Your aunts are so nice. : Apple Bloom: Yeah. It's really cool they watch you while your parents are gone. : Scootaloo: I know. I just wish they lived closer. Nopony bakes like Auntie Lofty. : on door : opens : Scootaloo: gasps They're coming home today! : Sweetie Belle: Who? : Scootaloo: My parents! : song : Cheerilee: Today, we're gonna learn about the Pegasus Weather Factory. : creaks : Cheerilee: Once everypony is in their seats. : closes : Cheerilee: The factory specializes in snow, rain, sunshine, and... throat Scootaloo? May I help you? : Scootaloo: I... just noticed your erasers needed dusting. laugh : thuds : Cheerilee and foals: coughing : Cheerilee: Why don't we hold off on the lesson until after lunch? How about show and tell? Does anypony have any—? : Scootaloo: My parents are coming home to Ponyville today! : Snips: Wait. They don't live here? : Scootaloo: Nope. Their jobs are way too important for that. They travel to the farthest, most dangerous places in Equestria to study unknown plants and fierce creatures. And what they learn helps pony science and medicine. I'd go with them, but it's too dangerous. Once, my mom had to wing-wrestle a wyvern, and my dad got trapped in a chimera's cave for three moons! He still has the scars to prove it. : Snips: scoffs You're making that up. Nopony has that kind of job. : thuds : roars : Foals: scream : Cheerilee: It's a cragadile! : growling : crash! : Snap Shutter: Easy there, Marshmallow! Time you were in your crate for your nap! grunting : growling : Mane Allgood: And that means now, mister! : whimpers : clunk : closes : Scootaloo: gasps Mom! Dad! squeals : Apple Bloom: Still think she's makin' it all up? : Snips: Nuh-uh... : Scootaloo: Everypony, meet my parents – Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood! : Snap Shutter: Heh. Sorry to make such an entrance. Just brought back a few mates from our last adventure. : Mane Allgood: We couldn't wait another moment to see Scootaloo! I hope we didn't interrupt anything. : rattling : Cheerilee: No, I, uh... think... class is dismissed. : chattering : Snap Shutter: Crikey! You're nearly as tall as me now, Scoot! : Scootaloo: Aw, come on, Dad. : Mane Allgood: Oh, Scootaloo. We missed you. : Scootaloo: Me, too, Mom. Did you get all my letters? : Mane Allgood: And read them twenty times! But they're never as good as the real thing. It's so good to see you. : Snap Shutter: I say we celebrate with ice cream sundaes. They don't have those in the jungle, that's for sure. : Mane Allgood: Why don't you all come? Our treat. : Scootaloo: And Princess Twilight said we're such good friendship tutors, she might even let us teach a class! : Snap Shutter: Good on ya, Scoot! : Mane Allgood: What an honor! : Scootaloo: I can give you a tour of the school if you want. I mean, if you're staying for a while this time. : Snap Shutter: Oh, you'll be seeing plenty of us. : Scootaloo: Really?! : Mane Allgood: Mm-hmm. Because we've taken a new job assignment that will let all of us live together! : Scootaloo: I can't believe it! That's awesome! : Apple Bloom: All right, Scootaloo! : Sweetie Belle: Woo-hoo! : Snap Shutter: We never planned to be away for so long in the first place. We just kept discovering things that could help Equestria. And nopony else had the experience to finish our job. : Mane Allgood: But with all that's happened lately – Sombra's return, the destruction of the Tree of Harmony – we decided our family should be together. : Scootaloo: This is the best day of my life. : Snap Shutter: We'll stay in town for the weekend so you can pack your things. : Scootaloo: Wait, what?! : Mane Allgood: We're all moving to Shire Lanka! That's where our new job is. : Scootaloo: But... my friends are in Ponyville. : Snap Shutter: You can come back and visit 'em. Or they can take the train to us. There's one every month. : Apple Bloom: But Scootaloo can't leave! : Sweetie Belle: We've been together our whole lives! : Mane Allgood: It'll be a big change for everypony. But it'll be a good change. Give it time. You'll see. : Scootaloo: The only thing I see... is the end of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! sniffling : pounding : Apple Bloom: sniffles I now call our last ever Cutie Mark Crusader meeting to order. First item of business... sobbing CRY! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: crying : pounding : Scootaloo: You can't let the blank flanks down just 'cause I'm gone. You got to keep being CMCs without me. : Sweetie Belle: sniffles How?! There's only two of us! : Scootaloo: sobbing Maybe you can find a replacement for me. : Sweetie Belle: No, we can't! You're the only... you! : Apple Bloom: sobbing Nothin's gonna be the same! Who's gonna ride their scooter ahead of us everywhere we go? : Sweetie Belle: sobbing Or... Or put on plays with us? Or go camping with us? Or just hang out with us?! : Scootaloo: sobbing Well, it's worse for me! I have to say goodbye to both of—! : opens : Rainbow Dash: Guess who just got three front-row tickets to the Wonderbolts show next week! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: bawling : Rainbow Dash: Uh, that is not the reaction I was expecting. : Scootaloo: sniffles Thanks for the tickets, Rainbow Dash. But I can't go. : Apple Bloom: Her parents are makin' her move super far away from Ponyville. : Rainbow Dash: What?! No way! Scootaloo belongs here! : Sweetie Belle: sobbing And now we'll probably never see her again! It's hopeless! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: crying : Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I cannot believe you're giving up so easily. You're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Solving tough problems is what you do. : Scootaloo: sniffles We are pretty good at coming up with ideas. : Sweetie Belle: That's right. When we work together, we're unstoppable! : Apple Bloom: I can't believe we didn't think of it before. It's list time, y'all! First question – why do Scootaloo's parents want to move to Shire Lanka? : Scootaloo: That's where their new job is. : Sweetie Belle: gasps What if we get them a job here instead? : Apple Bloom: Yeah! They like dangerous creatures, right? We got to have some of those around here. Like, uh, Timberwolves! : Scootaloo: Dad knows all about those. And cockatrices and bugbears. They only study super rare animals. : Sweetie Belle: Then maybe we need to give them an animal nopony's ever heard of! : Apple Bloom: Uh, then how would we hear about it? : Sweetie Belle: Because we're making it up! Come on! : Rainbow Dash: Sooooo... you want these tickets, or...? : rustling : Scootaloo: This is what I wanted to show you. The tracks of the mysterious Everfree banshee beast! : Mane Allgood: Hmmm... They're like nothing I've ever seen. : Scootaloo: Legend says it has five claws and three wings. And it's suuuuper dangerous if you get close. If only somepony could prove it exists. : Snap Shutter: Hmmm... Easy enough. We'll follow the spoor. : Scootaloo: whimpering I think I heard something this way. : rustling : clicks : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: grunting : Apple Bloom: So the plan is we let 'em get a picture, then we hide again. Right? : Sweetie Belle: straining : snaps : clicks : Sweetie Belle: Now the plan is... run! : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: panting : snap! : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Aah! Oof! : Scootaloo: laugh Guess you solved the mystery. : Mane Allgood: We'd better get back. There's a lot to get ready before the house goes up for sale tomorrow. : Scootaloo: whines : Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Scootaloo. We have a new plan to keep you in Ponyville. : Apple Bloom: We just got to show your parents we're a set of three. Then they'll have to let you stay here with us. : clicks : Snap Shutter: Scoot, are these yours? : Scootaloo: Yeah. Thanks, Dad. We're sending them to the Pony Book of Records. : Sweetie Belle: We're the only three ponies in Equestria with the same cutie mark. : Apple Bloom: The chances of that are so rare. It means we belong together forever. : Snap Shutter: Yeah, but you don't have the same cutie mark. : Apple Bloom: laugh Sure we do. Look! : Snap Shutter: Well, this part is the same. But the picture inside each of these is different. I think it means you'll stay best friends no matter where you go, and that's really special. : Scootaloo: But... we... sighs How do you argue with that? : Scootaloo: sighs : opens : Apple Bloom: All right, y'all. Time to take things up a notch. : Scootaloo: With prune juice? : Apple Bloom: It's a potion I mixed up from Zecora's book. Prune is only one of the ingredients. : Sweetie Belle: What's it do? : Apple Bloom: reading "On this potion, please depend. Any separation, mend. Friends together 'til the end." We just got to dab a little on our hooves. Sounds perfect, right? : Scootaloo: Better than perfect! : splash : Sweetie Belle: Is something supposed to happen? : sounds : snap! : Sweetie Belle: Is this the something that's supposed to happen?! : Apple Bloom: The book didn't really say. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa... W-Whoa... Whoa! grunt : Scootaloo: Thanks for trying, Apple Bloom. But I might as well face it. I'm gonna have to leave Ponyville. : Apple Bloom: Don't give up, Scootaloo. This just gave me an even better idea how to keep you here. Come on! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa! grunt : Sweetie Belle: Maybe we'd better see Zecora about fixing this first. : Scootaloo: We're running out of time. : jangling : Scootaloo: This has to work! : opens : Mane Allgood: Scootaloo, I know you're having fun with your friends, but we need to get all our things to the station. : Snap Shutter: We can't miss tomorrow's train. It's the only one for a month. : Scootaloo: Then you'll just have to go without me! I'm staying with the CMCs! : Sweetie Belle: We're chained to this post! : Apple Bloom: And nothin' and nopony is gonna move us! No matter... what. : Snap Shutter: We just sold the house, Scoot. I know this is hard to accept, but just— : Scootaloo: It's more than hard! It's not fair! You're making me pick between my family and my friends! : Mane Allgood: Oh, Scootaloo. Moving away won't stop you three from caring about each other. Why don't you sleep over with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom tonight? It'll give you a chance to say a real goodbye. : Scootaloo: But I don't want to say goodbye! You're changing my whole life without even asking how I feel! crying : Apple Bloom: panting Scootaloo! : Sweetie Belle: Where are you going? : Scootaloo: To stay with my aunts. up You heard my parents. There isn't another train to Shire Lanka for a month. If I'm not on it, they'll have to go without me. : Apple Bloom: Then we're comin' with ya! : Scootaloo: Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble. : Sweetie Belle: Rarity won't be mad. : Apple Bloom: Applejack neither. I bet she'd do the same thing for her friends. : Scootaloo: You're the best, you know that? : Apple Bloom: We're the best. : Sweetie Belle: Together! : whistle blows : hiss : chugging : on door : opens : Aunt Holiday: gasps Scootaloo! What a nice surprise. : Auntie Lofty: And I've got a surprise for you! You three inspired me to finish my quilt. See? It's Cutie Mark Crusader-themed! : Aunt Holiday: We love hearing stories about all the ponies you've helped. So Lofty decided to celebrate the special job you three do. : Scootaloo: sighs : Auntie Lofty: It's... still a work-in-progress. : Scootaloo: It's not your quilt we're sad about, Auntie Lofty. Mom and Dad are back. And they're making me move to Shire Lanka with them! : Aunt Holiday: Snap and Mane are back? They didn't tell me that. : Scootaloo: Oh. I think the mailpony delivered your letter to my house. I love my family, but I love being with my friends, too. I don't want to have to choose. : Auntie Lofty: Well, then why don't your parents stay in Ponyville? : Scootaloo: Their job is too important. : Apple Bloom: That's it! : Sweetie Belle: Is this another potion idea? : Apple Bloom: No. Scootaloo's parents are the only ponies in Equestria that can do what they do, right? : Scootaloo: Right... : Apple Bloom: Well, so are we! Our cutie marks prove it! : Sweetie Belle: Yeah... Our job is to help other ponies find their purpose! : Scootaloo: And nopony else can do that! So if my parents split us up, it'd be just as bad as them quitting their''jobs! : '''Cutie Mark Crusaders': Woo-hoo! laughing : Apple Bloom: Now, how do we explain that to 'em? : Aunt Holiday: Oh, you don't have to explain it. : Auntie Lofty: They will. : Mane Allgood: Feeling better, Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: A little. I just want to show you something before we go. : Snap Shutter: All right, but let's make it swift. That train won't wait. : Snap Shutter: Sweet Celestia's slippers! : Mane Allgood: What is all this? : Rainbow Dash: It's Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day! But we couldn't start without all of them here. : Ponies: CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! : Mayor Mare: These three ponies share a rare ability to help others find their true purpose. It's a job only they can do, and only together. : Mane Allgood: That sounds familiar. : Mayor Mare: In honor of all they have done and continue to do for the ponies of this town, I would like to present the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a three-handled Key to the City! : Ponies: cheering : zooming : Snap Shutter: A full Wonderbolt salute! : Aunt Holiday: Oh, I'm not sure you know just how important Scootaloo and her friends are, little brother. : Auntie Lofty: But you're about to find out. : Skeedaddle: The CMCs used their free time to set up a camp to help us blank flanks find our cutie marks. The Cutie Mark Crusaders see the best in everypony, even when that pony can't see it in themselves. : Snap Shutter: Well, I'll be a three-tailed bandicoot. I had no idea how important Scoot's club was. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, it's way more than just a club. The CMCs have made a difference for everypony here. : Terramar: And not just ponies. They help everycreature. : Aunt Holiday: Whether it's encouraging others to discover their special talent... : tapping : Auntie Lofty: ...or inspiring them to do what's in their heart... : Aunt Holiday: ...these three offer the town something no other pony can. : whistle blows : Rainbow Dash: No way! After all that, you're still gonna make her leave?! : Mane Allgood: We just want what's best for Scootaloo. And until now, we thought we knew what that was. : Snap Shutter: sighs Turns out you're just like us, Scoot. You have an important job that only you can do. You love it, and it helps all of Equestria. : Mane Allgood: Sometimes that means missing out on other things you love, like watching our daughter grow into a pony we're very proud of. : Snap Shutter: Which is a long way to say... Scoot, if you want to stay, we understand. : Scootaloo: gasps Really?! up Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Mom! : Mane Allgood: Oh, sweetie, I'm just sorry we didn't realize it sooner. : Snap Shutter: Our work is our life's purpose. We could never quit. So there's no way we can ask you to do the same. : Auntie Lofty: Maybe you should've thought of that before you sold the house. : Aunt Holiday: Lofty, don't tease my brother. We already have a solution worked out. : Auntie Lofty: Since the CMCs make Ponyville such a nice place, we've decided to move here. : Aunt Holiday: You can live with us, Scootaloo. If you'd like. : Scootaloo: That would be amazing! Will you... still come and visit? : Mane Allgood: Of course! : Snap Shutter: Rabid bugbears couldn't keep us away. : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: You get to stay here! You get to stay here! You get to stay here! laugh : Apple Bloom: Uh... you are stayin' here, right? : Scootaloo: Are you kidding? CMCs forever! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer : Ponies: cheering : credits